This invention relates generally to a dart case, and more particularly to a transparent one-piece dart case for storing darts, dart components and dart assembly tools.
Conventional dart cases are often cumbersome to use because most are opaque and do not allow a user to see the contents unless opened. Some provide a window or have only one section which is partially transparent. However, a user is still required to either open, or physically orient the case in order to visually inspect the contents of the case, and usually cannot see the entire contents without opening the case. Such a limitation is not only time consuming and annoying, it also leads to misidentification, especially when an individual needs to identify a particular set of darts contained in a dart case which may be stored among several dart cases. In addition, such partially transparent dart cases have conventionally been constructed of several different pieces which require assembly, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Other cases that are more fully transparent are constructed with elaborate hinges and have multiple pieces which are also not only time consuming to construct, the individual pieces are expensive to make.
Another difficulty which currently exists with conventional dart cases is that additional packaging or hanging brackets are required in order to display the dart case on a rack. These additional packaging and brackets increase the cost associated with the dart case and lead to unnecessary waste. Additionally, such cases that are not fully transparent either must be displayed in an open position, thereby requiring additional packaging, or closed, preventing prospective purchasers from inspecting the contents and/or the interior configuration.
Conventional dart cases also only secure darts and/or dart components. Dart components, such as shafts, are known to have been assembled on darts by using spare tips as a type of wrench to apply torque as necessary to tighten the assembly. This type of assembly can cause damage to the spare tips. Further, the technology associated with dart fabrication has increased the number of precision components, and some dart enthusiasts just prefer not to use tips as wrenches. The amount of effort required to assemble and disassemble darts has also increased. Therefore, special tools are now desired to facilitate the assembly and disassembly of various dart components and conventional cases do not provide a means for securing these tools.
One attempt at providing a transparent case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,537. This patent involves a dart carrying and display case having a transparent cover pivotally mounted to an opaque dart carrying section. This particular dart carrying case is also comprised of several different pieces which require assembly. Such a case does not allow a user to examine the contents of the case from a variety of orientations while the case is closed and is relatively expensive to produce.
Another dart case, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,922, provides an opaque cover and an opaque base connected via a hinge means. This dart case is only capable of securing darts and storing dart components, has no tool retaining members, and is not transparent. Another dart case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,108 which has a base member, a hinged cover member and a latch. The base member and hinged cover of this multiple-piece dart case are opaque and the case has no means for retaining dart assembly tools.
Further examples of prior art dart cases include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,625, 5,067,610, 4,773,578 and 3,960,271. However, none of these references provide a transparent, one-piece dart case that allows an individual to view the contents of the case from a variety of orientations while the case is closed. None can adequately secure dart assembly tools within the case in addition to holding darts and dart components, and none are capable of hanging from a rack, or some other device, for display without additional packaging or non-integral hanging members. All of which are desired features of an inexpensive dart case by dart enthusiasts.